Of Pain, Plans & Passionate Pursuit
by Bexara
Summary: Kuroko and Kise, along with Kagami, Aomine, and Midorima, are persuaded to play a different kind of game - one they eventually come to regret. Kuroko has been dealing with unrequited feelings for Kise since middle school. Something happens during their outing and he decides to finally confess. Side pairings of Aomine x Kagami and implied Midorima x Takao.Language & suggested themes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** So, I have wanted to do a Kise x Kuroko FOREVER and tried 3 different attempts, but nothing worked. I just couldn't "get" them. I went to tumblr and asked for prompts, hoping maybe something would light a spark. A very awesome person I talk to alot, and who has helped me alot said, she would like to see Kuroko confessing to Kise, instead of the usual Kise chasing Kuroko Whoah! Okay, I will give it a go! I ended up adding Aomine, Kagami, and Midorima for lols and some minor drama.

* * *

They huddle behind the embankment, guns at the ready. The trees littering the landscape provide scant cover. They are scraggly, leafless. Their barren branches appearing like bleached, jagged bones reaching in silent, agonizing appeal toward the sky. The skeletal woods fit the somber mood of the men taking refuge there. Running on fumes, aching, and sweaty, with two of their ranks already lost to them, no one speaks. More than one is preparing for the inevitable, thinking this grass and twig covered slope will be their last stand.

Into the hushed silence, a voice arises. He speaks softly, so as not to give away their position, but the lilting tenor of his words carry through the group. All eyes turn to him, for in this he is a natural. A professional at using his golden beauty to attract, eyes the color of wild mountain honey to mesmerize, and sweet, musical voice to seduce. He is a s_pellbinder_, and he turns that gift on his weary, demoralized companions now.

_"Old men forget; yet all shall be forgot,_

_But he'll remember, with advantages, _

_What feats he did that day. Then shall our names, _

_Familiar in his mouth as household words-_

_Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter, _

_Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester-_

_Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red. _

_This story shall the good man teach his son; _

_And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by, _

_From this day to the ending of the world, _

_But we in it shall be remembered-_

_We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; _

_For he to-day that sheds his blood with me _

_Shall be my bro—_agh_!"_

He is reaching the climax, voice vibrating with emotional appeal when a large, blunt hand snakes around his left side and smacks him violently in the ear.

"It's only paintball, dumbass! We aren't wading into _Dan no Ura_ here, Kise!"

Kise grabs his ear, tears winking like diamonds in his cat shaped eyes, and sobs. "That hurts! Aominecchi is so mean! I was just trying to lift everyone's spirits."

"The only things you were lifting are our gag reflexes, so shut the hell up," Aomine barks back.

Meanwhile, Kagami turns to the person next to him. "_Dan no Ura_, really?"

"It's probably the only battle Aomine remembers," Midorima pushes his glasses up, barely sparing the rest of them a glance. He's looking around, a combination of mild disgust and _what the hell am I doing here? _on his face. "Who's asinine idea was this anyway?" he asks, placing his gun in his lap to inspect the bandages wrapped around his left hand.

"Eh, wasn't it Kagamicchi's?" Kise's tears dry up like a river in a desert.

"No it the hell wasn't!" Kagami hisses, red eyebrows drawing together menacingly. "Why would I want to spend my off day with you bastards, playing paintball of all things?"

"That's rather rude," Midorima looks up from his bandages, green eyes glinting behind his lenses.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_!" Because, really, Midorima is just about the rudest man on the planet, in Kagami's opinion. He flits a sideways look at Aomine and corrects himself. _Second_ rudest person on the plant.

"Well, it certainly wasn't my idea," Aomine lazily scratches his stomach. He is reclining on the earthen ramp now, his other arm above his head and carelessly twirling his compact rifle around one long, lean finger. "I only came because I saw Tetsu's text on Kagami's phone. I thought it would be fun to annoy all of you."

"When did you look at my phone?" Kagami stares at him.

He smiles. It is chocolate and cake and whipped cream on strawberries and every decadent, sinful, wicked pleasure known to man, that smile. "Mmm, last night after you fell asleep."

Just like that, the color on Kagami's face is indistinguishable from the vivid red of his hair.

Kise's gaze bounces back and forth between them like the basketball they all love, his perfect lips forming an "o" of surprise. "Eh, Kagemicchi and Aominecchi are—."

Kagami picks up a nearby stick and throws it at him, bouncing it off his flighty, blonde head. "Shut up!" Aomine chuckles. A mistake. Kagami's wrath changes focus. Thrusting out a hand, he circles Aomine's ankle and – _yank_! Aomine loses his balance, sliding down the embankment with a startled yelp. The gun he's been spinning around drops like a stone weight, pinging him right between the eyes with a glorious _thump_.

"Ow, fuck!" the explicative rings out, echoing through the sparse trees.

"Why don't you idiots just paint a sign above our heads and let the enemy team know where we are?" Midorima glares at them.

"Uh, we kind of have one of those already, Midorimacchi," Kise's eyes move to the top of Midorima's head.

Kagami, who is now pinning an apologizing Aomine to the ground in a half-nelson, looks up as well. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. What the hell is that _thing_ on your head, Midorima?"

"Today's lucky item. What do think it is?" He says it just like that, like it is just _so_ obvious, that of course it could _only_ be the Oha-Asa approved lucky item.

"You're lucky item is a pink, tutu-wearing hippopotamus?" Aomine joins the conversation. Kagami is so caught up in Midorima's bizarre Midorima-ness that he's not trying to punish Aomine anymore, he's just kind of holding him now. Which is perfectly fine by Aomine.

"Yes, it is," Midorima answers somewhat arrogantly, well as arrogantly as a man with a pink, tutu-wearing hippopotamus strapped to his head can be.

"But why do you have it on _your_ head?" Kagami asks the question all three of them are thinking.

"Where else would I put it? I don't have any pockets big enough and I need my hands free to shoot." Again, he speaks down to them like an adult talking to a dim-witted child. It's like he's really saying: _Duh, anyone should be able to figure this out. Oh, wait I forgot I was dealing with you three morons_.

"I give up." Kagami drops his head onto Aomine's back with a groan. "He's obviously insane. I think we should take his gun away before he hurts himself, or us."

Reaching behind, Aomine gives his head a comforting pat. "It's alright. You'll get used to it once you are around him long enough."

"I don't want to get used to this. Nothing good comes from being around you Generation of Miracles bastards."

The earth and sky abruptly change places, and Kagami is suddenly on his back, Aomine looming over him. Toned and sleek and darkly handsome, Aomine captures his gaze with those deep, twilight blue eyes. "That's not what you said last night. I think it was more, _'Good, so good, Aomine! There, right there!'_ wasn't it?"

Kagami slaps a hand over his mouth to stop the flow of sensual words, but he can't stem the influx of erotic images from pouring into his mind. "I really hate you." It's a lie, and they both know it, but it's one he makes at least a half a dozen times a day.

"Gross, I don't want to watch or listen to Kagamicchi and Aominecchi make kissy faces at each other," Kise cries, hating everything about today. The stark landscape, the ugly blue jumpsuit they are all forced to wear, running around and getting shot at. Now, Aomine and Kagami being all lovey-dovey. It is just too much. "Why did Kasamatsu-sempai have to get taken out right off the bat? At least then I would have someone to talk to."

"Hmpf, that's what I should be saying. That fool Takao drags me out of bed for this farce and then doesn't even last ten minutes? I'll think of an appropriate punishment later." Midorima's deep voice turns menacing.

Kise shivers, glad he's not Takao, but a memory surfaces. "Um, Midorimacchi, you say that, but it's your fault Takao got hit."

"Really?"

Kagami and Aomine have apparently had enough of flirting because they roll into a sitting position and simultaneously whisper-yell "Really!"

They all remember it. Their group making a mad dash from their starting point. Enemy fire all around them. A sniper in the trees. Midorima reaching out, pulling Takao in front of him, the shorter male's body jerking from the impact of the paintballs striking him in the chest and leg. Takao's pathetic, keening wail of _"Shin-chaaaan!"_ as they leave him behind, hand raised in pleading supplication.

"Ah, well, it was a noble sacrifice." A small, definitely evil grin curves Midorima's lips.

_He didn't sacrifice himself at all, you used him as a shield!_ The three are thinking, but that demonic grin worn so casually under the pink monstrosity on his head holds their tongue.

Coughing, Kise changes the subject, sort of. "Well, thanks to that and Kasamatsu-sempai's falling into that one trap, we are down to five people while the other team still has all seven. We still have our flag, but hanging around on this hill with no cover, it's only a matter of time before they destroy us."

"Five?" Midorima looks around. "Has all the running and paint fumes addled your brain, Kise? There are only four of us."

"Four, but there should be—_aahhh! Kurokocchi!_" Kise slaps his palms to his face in horror. "We've lost Kurokocchi. _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!_ What if he got hit? What if he was taken prisoner? What if he fainted? What if he's alone and scared and cry—"

"I'm right here."

The softly spoken words, murmured right next to Kise's ear, are unexpected and scare the living daylights out of him. He shrieks, scrambling madly forward, clawing at the ground as he tries to get away. At a safe distance, he flips around, heart pounding. His eyes widen.

"Kurokocchi?!" he screeches.

Kuroko raises a finger to his lips in the universal sign for _Shh_. "Kise-kun, please don't yell. We don't want the other team to find us."

"Kurokocchi, what, where have you—." Kise is incoherent.

Kagami isn't. Leaping over both Midorima and Kise, he grabs Kuroko and puts him in a headlock. "Oi, Kuroko you bastard, where the hell have you been?!"

"Kagami-kun, that hurts," Kuroko protests mildly.

"It's supposed to, idiot," Kagami growls, but he eases up a little just the same. "So, where were you?"

"I found the enemy's base."

They all look at him in surprise.

"You went off by yourself to look for the other team's location?" It's Aomine that asks. Kuroko nods.

Kagami tightens his hold again. "Why would you do something like that, stupid?"

"Because I'm a ninja. No one can see me." Aomine's the only one who gets Kuroko's deadpanned declaration. He laughs, eyes meeting Kuroko's, whose mouth quirks up in the tiniest of smiles.

"Nooo, that was too dangerous, Kurokocchi!" Kise laments, dashing over to wrest Kuroko from Kagami's clutches. He hugs the smaller male to him. Kuroko doesn't object, by now used to Kise's displays of fraternal skinship. What he _does_ do is lean in, inhaling that unique scent that is leather and vanilla and _Kise_, and wonders why, for someone so smart, his old friend can actually be so, so dense.

"It was fine, Kise-kun," he says, voice muffled against Kise's chest. "Besides, I took out three of their players."

Kise pushes him back, and he regrets the loss of all that tall, lean warmth. "Ehhh?! You took out three of them by yourself?" He nods again.

Midorima moves in, looking skeptical. "Even if it's you, Kuroko, I don't see how you could bring down three of them by yourself."

Kuroko looks up at him, way up, at the pink stuffed toy on his head, and maybe the wide arctic blue eyes are a shade warmer than normal. "It's the truth, Midorima-kun. They were, ah, distracted when I snuck up on them so I guess it wasn't entirely fair, but the other team is truly down to four now."

"Distracted how?" Kagami,_ of course it's Kagami_, demands.

Though his face remains composed, a faint hint of pink brightens his fair skin, the only indication he is uncomfortable with the conversation. "I followed them away from their camp when they had to … heed the call of nature."

Dead silence. Then Aomine erupts into deep-bellied, body-shaking laughter. "They were taking a piss? You shot them while they were taking a piss?!"

"Must you always be so crude, Aomine?" Midorima huffs, but tiny specks of color highlight his cheeks as well.

Kagami is laughing, too, leaning against Aomine and covering his mouth to mute the sounds. Kise looks horrified. He seizes Kuroko's hands and squeezes them tightly.

"Poor, Kurokocchi! You had to see something so terrible and disgusting. That's why shouldn't wander off by yourself."

Anger, swift and righteous, blows through him. "I'm not a child, Kise-kun."

"But, Kurokocchi, you shou—."

"I'm _not_ a child," he repeats quietly, staring deeply into those honey shaded eyes.

Kise chuckles uneasily. He is confused by the tone in Kuroko's voice, and the expression he sees reflected back in that normally unreadable gaze. "I don't think of you as a child."

"Don't you? I know you don't see me as a man."

There is no time for Kise to dissect that cryptic statement. Aomine comes up and throws his arm casually over Kuroko's shoulder, dispelling the tension.

"Well, Tetsu, why didn't you go back and try to get more of them, since, y'know, you're a ninja and all?"

"Ah," Kuroko scratches his cheek and actually looks embarrassed, "I lost my gun."

"_What?!_" Aomine, Kagami, and Midorima explode.

Pushing Aomine out of the way, Kagami grinds his knuckles into Kuroko's temples. "How could you lose your gun, you dumbass?!"

"I'd rather not say," Kuroko reaches up, trying to dislodge his tormenter's hand. Because, really, even _he_ would likely die of shame if he has to tell them how one of the guys he shot had turned around in shock and almost peed on him, a bright, arching stream of urine splashing a mere centimeter from his foot, causing him to drop the gun. No, that is a story he will never, ever let pass his lips.

"Just let him be," Aomine thumps Kagami in the back of the head. "It doesn't matter how he lost it. What matters is that, even if we out-number them, we don't out-gun them now. Ahh, I want to be back in bed eating bread." He drops to the ground with a groan.

Kagami releases Kuroko, stomping over to Aomine, whom he kicks in the foot. "Hey, don't just hit me in the head and then whine that you want to stuff your face!"

"I see Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are still flirting happily," Kuroko remarks, gently amused at their bickering exchange.

Kise has shaken off his ennui at Kuroko's odd behavior, and now gapes at the pale-haired man. "_Waa_h?! You knew about Aominecchi and Kagamicchi?"

"Yes, didn't everyone? I thought it was pretty obvious from the first time they met."

He is so sure, so serene, so accepting, that Kise can't think of anything to say back. Too bad Midorima isn't the same.

"Well, it's disgusting." There is just the slightest of sneers on his mouth.

Kuroko hits him with those glacier blue eyes. "Why is it disgusting? Because they are both basketball players? Because they are both tall? Or, wait, is it because they are both _men_?" His small body is fairly vibrating by the time he is finished. He is very protective of the people he cares about.

Midorima's eyes go wide, and for a moment he is at a loss. He knows he is not the most open or expressive person, something a certain someone has repeatedly bugged him to work on, but he doesn't think he would be misunderstood like this.

"That's … not what I meant," he finally says, reflexively pushing up his glasses as he looks away. "Whom a person falls in love with is their business. Gender is irrelevant. Anyone who says otherwise is a coward. I just meant all that fooling around in public is disgraceful. Lovers should keep their private business private. That is all."

"Like you and Takao-kun?" It's a suspicion, one he's harbored for a while, and normally Kuroko would never bring it up, but he decides Midorima needs a little punishment even as his anger fades.

"Yes, just like Takao and I, we—." Midorima stops, mouth snapping shut.

"_Ehh?!_ Midorimacchi and that point guard of his?" Kise thrusts his hands into his hair, throwing the shining blonde strands into disarray. "Everybody's a homo. It's a homo invasion!"

Eyes boiling like some green tropical sea in a tempest, Midorima reaches out his taped hand ominously toward Kise. "Shall I show you a homo invasion, Kise?"

"Eek! Midorimacchi is scary! Save me Kurokkocchi!" He dashes behind Kuroko, fisting his hands in the other teen's blue jumper, and hunches down. It is a rather ridiculous sight, Kise with his tall, lean, muscular body cowering behind Kuroko's smaller, slender frame.

Kuroko knows Kise holds no prejudices. His soul is simply too beautiful to harbor something so dark and ugly. It is just the shock of it all (_and wouldn't he be even more shocked to know the person he's currently hiding behind is completely, hopelessly _homo_ for him, too_) that is causing his freak out. Sighing, he reaches behind and gently disentangles Kise's fingers.

"Midorima-kun, stop terrorizing Kise-kun please. Kise-kun, please do not provoke Midorima-kun again." He raises his voice, drawing in the other two idiots who are still off in their own little world. "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, please save your hormonal frolicking for when you are alone. We need to devise a plan. The other team will come looking for us again soon. We should strike them now, while they are still at their base. When I was there, I saw the one who had the flag."

Kagami and Aomine come lumbering over. Aomine wears an amused smile at Kuroko's _frolicking_ comment. Kagami, an embarrassed one. "Seriously, whose stupid idea was this? I'm never fucking playing paintball again." He is grumbling.

Aomine shrugs. "Beats me."

"Takao forced me along, but he didn't tell me who organized it either." Midorima is calm now.

"Takao-kun emailed me about it, too" Kuroko admits, "and then I contacted Kagami-kun."

"Why does Takao have your email?" Midorima doesn't sound pleased.

"Why did you ask Kagamicchi to come and not me?!" Neither does Kise.

Kuroko feels a headache coming on. "Takao-kun forced me to exchange addresses with him when we met at the restaurant that time. He said, and I quote, _I want to give you updates on how tsun-tsun Shin-chan is doing_." It sounds funny, in his matter-of-fact, well-mannered voice. Midorima harrumphs, but the tips of his ears turn red. "Kise-kun," Kuroko turns to his other friend, "when Takao-kun emailed me last night, he said he had already spoken to your sempai and that you were both coming. That is the only reason I said yes in the first place."

"Kurokocchi." It's as if all the happiness in the world is gathered in one place, and it's in the smile Kise shines at Kuroko. He leaps, attaching himself to Kuroko like a Japanese creeper vine. "I love you, Kurokocchi!" He tosses the words out. Teasing, joking, thoughtless. Time ceases to exist. Kuroko's breath halts, rattling to a pained stop in his chest like the last gasp of a dying man. If only Kise actually means those words the way he desperately wants.

"So, we know who's responsible for this stupid crap," Aomine yawns, pulling the fractured pieces of Kuroko's self back to reality. "And, that means we know whose ass to beat later."

"Get in line," Midorima clenches and unclenches his fists.

Kise is still clinging, and really why can't he understand what having all that long, hard, masculine heat enveloping him is doing to Kuroko? But, he doesn't understand, just like he doesn't understand how casual, offhand words can make or break someone. Right then, Kuroko decides it is time Kise _does_ understand. Kise, who is like bubbles made of liquid sunshine; effervescent, shimmering, but unattainable. Kise, who flutters about like a vibrant, enchanting butterfly. Smiling, laughing, enjoying life. Maybe some of his effervescence will fade, maybe those wings won't fly as high, when Kuroko is finished, but that's a risk he has to take.

So he pulls away, hoping no one notices that he trembles just a little, but his words are as staid and polite as ever as he outlines the plan to them, the plan for capturing the prize, i.e. the other team's flag. Something he cares not a whit for. All the while he is internally going over THE PLAN, the plan to hopefully capture the biggest prize of all: Kise himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Well, I got an ending for it! The person who gave me the prompt helped. Kise's words near the end when Kuro confesses are hers.

* * *

The plan is simple enough. Kuroko, the "invisible man" as Midorima once named him, will take their flag and hide deeper in the stunted growth. His lack of presence will make it hard to track him. Aomine and Kagami will do what they do best: be loud, showy, and attract the other side's attention. Midorima will wait in a hidden spot and pick the opposing members off as they give chase. To no one's surprise, he is quite an excellent shot. Because Kuroko has lost his gun, Kise will go with him as a protector of sorts to hopefully take out any enemies who do happen to make it past Midorima.

"That is actually … a fairly intelligent strategy," Midorima sounds almost disbelieving.

"You're wording is nice but you're tone is very rude, Midorima-kun," Kuroko stares at him.

"Whatever," Midorima harrumphs, turning his back to Kuroko so he doesn't have to look into those crystal blue eyes. Because, really, those eyes could even make a hardened criminal temporarily reconsider the error of his ways. "You, idiot duo over there, let's go get this over with. I am tired of this place, tired of all of you, and I've an appointment to make Takao reconsider … certain things."

As he speaks, he points his gun at Kagami and Aomine who, predictably, bristle at the insult. "_Idiot duo?!_" They echo in outrage.

"You bastard, nothing good comes out of your mouth," Kagami hisses, right eyebrow twitching angrily. "Besides, don't go lumping me in the same category with Aomine."

"Yeah, Midorima, you—_hey_, what does that mean?" Aomine begins to blast Midorima, but turns on Kagami instead.

Kagami crosses his arms, lifting his nose in the air. "Exactly what I said, dumbass. At least sixty percent of my headache today is all your fault. If you hadn't looked through my phone last night, none of this would be happening."

Aomine's eyes flash and he takes a step closer to Kagami, his movements dangerous and precise. Just like a predator stalking its prey. "Oh yeah? I'm the idiot?" He is growling his words, his dark blue gaze burning into Kagami's. "Who was it that got a two on their last English test? Oh, wait, I know. It was this idiot here who actually _lived_ in America."

"Where did you see that, asshole?" Kagami snaps, and he advances toward Aomine as well, until they are standing toe to toe, chests pressed against each other. "Besides, at least I _go_ to class every day, unlike you, you lazy bum."

Aomine looks down from his whole height advantage of two centimeters and snarls, "Bastard."

"Jerk." Kagami fires back.

"Loser."

"Dickhead."

"Moron."

"Asshat."

"Ball-licker"

"Dou—_ball-licker_?!" Kagami repeats the insult in astonishment. "Did you really just call me a _ball-licker_?"

"Yeah, I did," the fire has gone out of Aomine. His lips twitch, and a spark of mirth dances in his dark eyes.

"That's … that's just so _wrong_." Kagami shakes his head, his anger deflating as well. In the U.S., insults like that were common, but he hadn't thought to hear such a slam here in Japan.

"Hmm, how is it wrong?" Just like that, Aomine's voice turns silky, seductive. Their chests are already touching, but he leans in until every line of their long, athletic bodies is converging. "I believe there was some rather vigorous … ball licking going on just last night, if I recall."

Breath strangling in his throat, Kagami reaches between them, intending to push Aomine away. His tongue flicks out, nervously wetting his lips, and Aomine's eyes track the movement with hungry purpose. He shifts, a subtle flexing of muscle, and Kagami knows without a trace of uncertainty that Aomine intends to kiss him.

"Don't," he whispers hoarsely, also knowing he doesn't have the willpower to stop Aomine once those warm, sensual lips cover his. But, he doesn't have to worry about it.

"On second thought, let's forget about the plan," Midorima states with calm coldness. "I will simply shoot each of you now and end this stupidity once and for all." He even raises his gun again.

Meanwhile, Kise is running around in circles softly screaming, "My eyes! My eyes! My poor virgin eyes. They'll never be the same again. I'm going to have nightmares of Aominecchi and Kagamicchi getting all hot and heavy for days, maybe even _months_! "

Aomine inhales deeply, showing Kagami that _look_ that says they will definitely finish this later. Turning to Kise, he gives the hysterical blonde an irritated glare. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Kise. Stop being such a little girl. Besides, there's nothing virgin about you at all. _I'm_ the one you bragged to when that supermodel took you home with her after that one modeling gig, remember."

Kise stops his mini-freak out. Facing Aomine, he whines, "But that's different. That was with a _girl_, Aominecchi. You're both guys. I've never seen two guys make out before. I may be scarred for life now."

"You're such a drama queen. Man or woman, it's all the same in the end."

"No, it's definitely not!" Kise actually stamps his foot. "Besides, I thought you liked boobs. Big, giant, jiggly, boobs."

"I like him more." He says it so simply, so easily. It's hard to tell who is more stunned, Kise or Kagami, who is once again wearing a blush that could rival his hair.

Kuroko remains silent through the whole exchange, observing. He is envious of Kagami's and Aomine's relationship, he can admit it to himself. For the longest time, he was the one closest to both of them, but now they have each other. That is only a small part of it, though. He is jealous that they can be with the one they love so easily. He is also in awe of Aomine's fearlessness, how the other man can just so casually declare his affections like it is the most natural thing in the world. Just one more reason for him to admire the man Aomine Daiki. Kuroko doesn't miss the little bomb Aomine drops about Kise and the supermodel, either. The sharp stab of pain that knifes through his chest at the revelation is so strong, he is surprised he can remain standing. It's not like it should surprise him or anything. Kise is gorgeous and popular, with tens if not hundreds of thousands of adoring fans. At Teiko, it was a common occurrence for him to receive a confession at least two or three times a day. Of course he would give in, take advantage of the feast spread so willingly before him. He is a guy after all. But hearing Kise had actually slept with someone, however, is completely different from just considering it a possibility, and it is a hundred times more painful.

"Alright, I think that's enough everyone," he breaks in evenly, no trace of his turbulent heart evident in his voice. "Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, please go and do your part of the plan. Midorima-kun, please get into position, and don't shoot Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun by mistake."

"It wouldn't be by mistake," Midorima mutters, but pivots and heads toward his assigned position, leaving the other four behind.

"Just make sure you don't get caught, stupid," Kagami raises a hand and flicks him between the eyes after Midorima is gone.

"I won't," Kuroko assures him with a frown as he reaches up to rub the spot.

"Yeah, Tetsu is a ninja, remember?" Aomine laughs, but then pulls Kuroko away from the others for a moment. "Are you sure you will be okay out there?"

"Of course, Aomine-kun. I won't lose when it comes to hiding. Besides, Kise-kun will be with me."

"That's what I was talking about." Aomine's tone is strangely serious.

Kuroko meets his eyes. There is sympathetic understanding and a healthy dose concern there. _Ah, he knows._ Well, it's not surprising, Kuroko thinks, considering how close they had been in middle school when he had first begun to realize that his silly school-boy crush was actually something more.

"Yes, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern." It's all he can say, even if he doesn't really believe it in the hidden recesses of his own heart. He doesn't want to burden others with his problems.

Aomine stares at him, hard, and Kuroko is sure that he doesn't believe him either. But, in the end, Aomine just sighs and ruffles his pale hair. "If you say so. Well, I guess I'll grab Idiot-Kagami and go make a ruckus like we planned. We should be able to raise some hell." There's that genuine, carefree half-grin, the one Kuroko once thought to never see again. Proof, that some wishes do in fact come true.

The faintest of smiles touches his lips. "Yes, making a nuisance of yourselves is definitely something you both have mastered quite well."

The ruffling of his hair turns into a good, old fashioned noogie. "You didn't have to go that far, Tetsu you bastard," Aomine growls playfully.

"I apologize," he replies meekly.

"Uh huh." Aomine releases him and starts to turn away, but something stops him. He looks over to where Kise is apparently badgering Kagami about something, and Kagami is looking ready to murder someone, and glances back at Kuroko. "You know, Tetsu, being cautious is fine but remember this: you will always miss one-hundred percent of the shots you don't take." With those parting words, he strolls back over to the other two, calling out, "Alright, let's do this. Quit dawdling and get your butt in gear, Kagami."

Kagami takes immediate offence. "Me? You're the one that dragged Kuroko over there for some secret meeting. What was that all about anyway?"

"Yes, yes," Aomine just takes his arms and steers him away. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"You better. And, another thing, how could you just say that embarrassing stuff before? Man, you're as bad as Kuroko. You two take lessons from each other or something?" He is clearly flustered.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Aomine is clearly amused.

"I'm not cute, dumbass!"Jerking his arm away, he stomps off in a huff. Aomine chuckles, throws a wave at Kise and Kuroko, and quickly follows after.

"That is just so _weird_," Kise mumbles, staring after the pair as they disappear from sight.

"Is it?" Kuroko doesn't look at him, afraid what his expression might reveal. "Anyway," he briskly starts moving toward the line of broken trees, "let's head out, too. We should try to find a good place to hide out for a bit."

"Waah, Kurokocchi, wait for me!" Kise rushes to catch up to him, something his much longer legs allow him to do effortlessly.

The ground is dry and brittle beneath them. Dead branches and leaves are scattered all around, crackling underfoot as they walk. There is nothing they can do about the noise, and only hope it isn't too loud and noticeable. Not that Kuroko is really giving it much thought. He had made a big internal production about finally making Kise realize his feelings but now that they are alone, his mind is suddenly blank. He can't think of a single thing to say. It is rather difficult to just blurt out to a male friend you spent two years playing basketball with, and now another year playing against, that you have romantic feelings for him. While Kuroko is agonizing over this quandary in his quiet, introspective way, Kise starts talking. He is a natural chatterbox, and after five minutes of silence, he can't take it anymore.

"Ah, I can't wait until this is over with, Kurokocchi. How about you?" Their arms bump one another when they walk. Kise has never grasped the concept of personal space.

"Yes, it has been somewhat tiring. I think paintball is not a recreational activity for me. I will stick to reading in the future, when I am not playing basketball that is."

Kise laughs, shaking his head in amusement. "You and your books. I remember it well. You were always reading back at Teiko, too. You even read and walked at the same time. I wondered how you did that without tripping or running into something, but you managed it somehow. Like I always thought, Kurokocchi is amazing. In many ways."

He keeps his face arranged in a serene, impassive mask, but there's nothing he can do about the sudden pounding of his heart or the flush crawling up his neck. Kuroko just hopes Kise doesn't notice.

"I think Kise-kun is the amazing one," he says after he is sure his voice will remain steady.

"Eh, Kurokocchi is complimenting me?" Kise seems surprised.

Kuroko nods. "You already have a job, but you don't let it affect your basketball. You are gifted with an awe-inspiring athletic talent, but you still train hard and put in more effort than anyone. When you play, it is truly wonderful to watch. I really like it, Kise-kun's basketball."

Even if he is a model, even if he is used to revealing almost everything of himself in front the camera and thousands upon thousands of strangers, Kise can still turn bashful. He scratches his cheek, carefully avoiding Kuroko's too-pure blue eyes. "Ah, I feel somewhat embarrassed hearing all of that from you. But, I really like your basketball, too, you know."

There is an awkward silence, that silence that can happen between men when they say something heartfelt or meaningful to each other and then can't find a graceful way to turn the conversation back to other things. So, Kise being Kise, says the first thing that comes to mind, and of course it's completely the wrong thing. But, because he's clueless to Kuroko's feelings, he just doesn't know it.

"Speaking of embarrassing, can you believe Aominecchi and Kagamicchi back there? They were about to _kiss_ in front of us." He sounds sufficiently scandalized. Kuroko stiffens, but doesn't say anything, just continues walking quietly by Kise's side. Kise, for his part, just prattles blithely along. "I was shocked, totally shocked that they are in that kind of relationship, you know? Not that I have anything against homos or anything," he hastily assures Kuroko with frantic wave of his hand. Kuroko just nods, again saying nothing. "I mean there are tons of those types in the modeling world. It's just so surprising. And then, _Midorimacchi_, too, of all people. Oh my God. I thought I was going to pass out."

"Yes, you probably could have handled it a bit more tactfully, but as long as you don't treat them any differently in the future, then it should be fine," Kuroko finally, reluctantly joins the conversation.

"They're all my friends, of course I won't treat them any differently." Kise is indignant at the very idea.

Kuroko allows himself a small smile. "Yes, because Kise-kun is a kind person."

"Well, um," Kise coughs. "Be that as it may, I definitely need to be around some girls once we get away from this place. I wonder if I should text Hana-chan or Misaki-chan." He is more or less speaking to himself and doesn't notice Kuroko almost lose his step. When he glances down at the shorter male, Kuroko is walking normally again, head slightly bowed. Kise has a curious thought. "Would you like to come, too, Kurokocchi? I could arrange a group date or something."

"No, thank you." The words are polite, but there is a slight edge to them.

"Eh, maybe Kurokocchi already has someone he likes then?" Kise says half in jest.

The reply is out before Kuroko can stop it, torn from his lips as all the pent up emotions twisting and churning inside him reach critical mass thanks to Kise's inconsiderate teasing . "Yes, actually I do."

That shocks Kise a little. He really hasn't thought Kuroko is interested in girls or romance or anything like that. "Oh, is it someone in your class? Oh, wait, I know, it's that coach of yours, isn't it? I don't blame you, she is very cute. And just the right height for you, too," Kise is smiling and gently nudging Kuroko as he speaks.

"No, it's not her," Kuroko unconsciously increases the pace of his steps. "It's someone I've known since middle school." He can't believe he's saying this. It feels like his heart is going to burst through his chest.

"Since middle—ah, Momoicchi!" Kise's eyes widen. "That will make her very happy. She has always been totally head over heels for you."

"I like Momoi-san very much, but it's not her either," Kuroko is almost running now. Kise finally notices that he has had to take extra-large, fast strides just to keep up.

"If it's not Momoicchi, then who? And, why are you running?" Kuroko doesn't answer right away. "Kurokocchi? _Kurokocchi_!" Kise grabs his arm, stopping his movement.

Kuroko spins around, looks up into that bewildered, beautiful, beloved face, and his heart breaks into a thousand pieces. "I like Kise-kun." The words can barely count as a whisper, but somehow Kise hears them.

"I like Kurokocchi, too," he smiles in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko shakes his head and repeats it, louder this time. "I _like_ Kise-kun."

"Yes, I like you—."

"No!" He rarely raises his voice, but he does so now. Kise rears back, just a little, caught off guard by the uncharacteristic action. "I like Kise-kun. I," he bites his lip, meets Kise's eyes and delivers the final blow, "_love_ Kise-kun."

"Haha, you shouldn't joke like that, Kurokocchi. It isn't funn-," Kise can't complete the sentence, not when he finally notices how the slender arm under his hand is shaking. How those wide, round eyes are even bigger than normal, so enormous they seem to take up the the entire graceful curve of Kuroko's suddenly ashen face. How his expression isn't arranged in its usual, unreadable lines but instead seems to be marked with a mix of frailty and desperation. "You're serious?" The question is a hoarse, stunned, disbelieving exhalation as all the air inside Kise's body just whooshes out in a single breath. Kuroko nods sharply.

He can't think, can't process this startling, mind-blowing revelation. "Kurokocchi, I don't...," he doesn't even know what to say. Kise can only give him a wild, helpless look. He takes an involuntary step back, and trips on the exposed root of a nearby tree. If he hadn't been in a state of complete and total shock, he probably would have easily regained his balance easily. Instead, he stumbles and falls, crashing backward onto the ground with a jarring thud. His back ends up against the rough, scratchy bark of the tree that caused his downfall.

"Kise-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko rushes to his side in concern, kneeling down with a hand outstretched to offer aid.

Kise's mind is still all jumbled up. He instinctively bats Kuroko's hand away. The _slap!_ that accompanies his action seems abnormally loud, even to his own ears. They both wear equally shocked expressions, neither having expected the violent reaction. Though Kuroko's is tinged with hurt.

"Kurokocchi, I-," Kise starts to apologize, but is stopped by Kuroko's quiet, even-toned voice.

Cradling his hand to his chest, Kuroko lips feel numb as he speaks. "Forgive me, Kise-kun. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or disgusted."

Kise knows he should protest, assure Kuroko he's not disgusted by the other man. He's just overwhelmed and unsure how to respond, but he can't make the words come out. Kuroko, however, takes his silence as confirmation.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun. I'm sorry I fell in love with you," he speaks the words quietly, gently, but something, a hitch in his breathing perhaps, makes Kise look at his face. Tears, slow and steady, are rolling down Kuroko's cheeks. It is devastating, made even more so because he is wearing his standard, composed expression. No one should look so blank with tears streaming across his face. It is heart wrenching to see.

"Don't cry, Kurokocchi, don't cry," Kise lifts his hands, fluttering them about in a panic, needing to do something, anything, and his own eyes start to sting. He feels something warm and wet on his face. Bringing his hand up, he rubs at the moisture and then looks at his fingers in surprise. Tears. He's crying, too.

Kuroko notices. "Why is Kise-kun crying?" He doesn't understand.

"I ... I don't know," Kise shrugs in awkward confusion. "It's just, I saw Kurokocchi crying and it somehow became like this."

He smiles. Through the tears and the sorrow and the regret, his lips curve in a smile that is as beautiful as it is heartbreaking. "Because Kise-kun is kind," he repeats the words he said earlier.

For Kise, everything stops for that one, breathless moment, and it seems as if he is on the verge of understanding something. He clasps Kuroko's hands in his, and his charming, playful face has never been more serious.

"Kurokocchi, I do ... love you." Kuroko's lips part at the unexpected admission, but Kise squeezes his hands to keep him from speaking. "Let me finish." Kuroko swallows hard and nods. Kise takes a deep breath and continues. "I do love you, but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with you. I have honestly never thought of you that way. I've never thought of any guy that way, for that matter."

"I understand." Disappointment burns like vinegar on Kuroko's tongue, though it shouldn't, not really. Isn't this how he always expected his confession to play out?

"No,I don't think you do," Kise lets go of Kuroko's hands to run agitated fingers through his hair. "I enjoy being with you, more than anyone else. I definitely think you are one of the best people I know, and an awesome basketball player. I've suffered a bunch of beatings from my sempai from bragging on you too much." He smiles ruefully, but the smile fades and his honey gold eyes turn thoughtful. "And, I was always jealous, back in Teiko, of how close you and Aominecchi seemed. _Why doesn't Kurokocchi play with me more?_ I would pout. Hanging out, playing basketball, shopping, eating together, I don't want to lose any of these things. That's how important you are to me."

Kuroko feels like he's hovering on edge between hope and despair, agony and ecstasy, heaven and hell. None of Kise's statements are actual, formal words of rejections. They aren't acceptances either. Still, Kise says loves him. A warm, happy glow fills his chest. It may not be the kind of love he wants, but it could be a start.

"I don't want to lose them either."

"Okay, good," Kise breathes a sigh of relief. "I can't imagine it, not being able to hang out with you any more." He's silent for a moment, picking at the ground beside him, and gathers his courage to ask, "So, uh, what do you want?"

He steals a glance at Kuroko's face and can tell by the slightly perplexed look that Kuroko doesn't understand. "I mean, were you wanting to go on a date, exchange diaries, hold hands, k-kiss?" He trips over the last word and Kise, the idol extraordinaire to screaming fangirls everywhere, blushes.

So does Kuroko, the color vivid on his fair skin. "I don't know. I never really considered it."

He says it so matter-of-factly that Kise blinks at him, mouth falling open in astonishment. He really can't believe Kuroko's detached manner sometimes. _Especially_ at a time like this. "Geez, Kurokocchi, if you are in love with someone, you should want to at least hug or kiss them or something." His tone is exasperated.

"I see." Kuroko's is contemplative. He tilts his head to the side so he can peer up into Kise's face. "But, Kise-kun, you hug me all the time."

"Geh." Kise flinches, unable to dispute the truth of that statement. A thousand images shutter through his mind, and they all share similar subjects: Kise hanging on Kuroko, Kise cuddling Kuroko, Kise squeezing Kuroko. He's been completely shameless, and hasn't even realized it! He drops his head in hands and groans.

"Then, if the hugging's already been done, all that's left is kissing, right?" The question is murmured right next to his ear. Kise jerks back up and there is Kuroko, only a finger's width separating them. Color is still riding high on his cheeks, but he's eyeing Kise with heated determinatiion.

"Eh, no, Kurokocchi, that's not what I was suggest-," Kise's frantic protest is smothered by Kuroko's mouth. This is beyond shocking, Kuroko kissing him. He is so stunned, he can't even move, can't even push the other man away. It's not his first kiss, probably not even his hundredth, the number of girls who have thrown themselves at him so many he has lost count long ago. But, he's never experienced a kiss like this before. The lips on his are awkward, untutored. If Kuroko has ever kissed anyone before, then Kise is the new emperor of Japan. The touch is light, hesitant, filled with uncertainty. The breath drifting over Kise's lips is warm and sweet and somehow familair. He doesn't use his tongue and for one crazy second Kise has the overwhelming urge to open his mouth and show Kuroko _how_. Then its over. Kuroko pulls away, trembling again, his breathing slightly uneven.

"You taste like vanilla." It's the first rational thought that pops into Kise's mind, though maybe it's not really rational at all.

Kuroko gives him a confused look, but his face gradually clears. His eyes are smiling as he replies, "You always smell like vanilla. Maybe because you hug me too much."

Kise knows he should respond, but he can't think of what to say. He's not sure what he _wants_ to say. And then he doesn't get the chance because Kuroko's hands are fumbling between their bodies.

"Eeek! No, Kurokocchi, I'm not ready for that," he wails in distress, his eyes wide and round as he shakes his head vehemently.

"Kise-kun, I need to tell you something." Kuroko's voice is low and alarming.

"What is it?" Kise's voice is high-pitched and squeaky.

"There's an enemy player sneaking up behind this tree," Kuroko finally succeeds in freeing the gun Kise has harnessed to his body. Before Kise can react, Kuroko reaches around him and fires. A loud "_Aaaaugh!_" pierces the air.

"Oh, he shot him in the crotch. Bet that hurts," someone remarks idly. It's Aomine.

"Yeah, but that _was_ pretty awesome. I didn't know Kuroko had something like that in him. Um, what are he and Kise doing over there anyway?" Kagami this time.

"It appears we interupted Kise's own _homo invasion_." Midorima now, and his words are brimming with vengeful snark.

Kise sets Kuroko away and scrambles to his feet. The other three step into view. Kagami looks like his body has just been used to apply new stripes on the highway. He's covered in bright fluorescent yellow from head to toe. Aomine has one, single splash of paint on the right side of his blue jumper.

"Did we lose?"

Midorima pushes up his glasses with one hand, and reaches into his pocket with the other. "Of course we did't lose, idiot." He pulls out a yellow flag and tosses it at Kise. "Like I would miss any of my shots with today's lucky item on me." That draws everyone's eyes back up, yet again, to the pink hippo, and more than one snicker is hastily smothered. Of course, he hears. His eyes narrow dangerously. "I'm done here. I'm going to get Takao and leave now. I don't want to see any of you again for a long, _long_ time."

He doesn't even say goodbye or give them a chance to, he just shows them his back and walks away.

"Aw, Midorimacchi doesn't mean that. Deep down, you know he likes hanging around us, he's just too shy to say it." Everyone, even Kuroko, turns incredulous eyes on Kise. He snorts. "Alright, I don't believe it either. But man, Kagamicchi," he arches one blonde eyebrow at the paint-drenched red-head, hoping he can keep Kagami from dwelling on Midorima's _homo_ comment, "what happened to you? Did you let the other team use you as target practice or something?" It works.

"I just followed the plan, dammit!" Kagami bellows, obviously a bit self-conscious of his state. "I was supposed to get the other team to chase and shoot at me, so that's what I did."

"I followed the plan, too," Aomine pipes in, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face, "yet I'm not the one who can now pass for a big, yellow warning sign, am I? Guess I'm just faster and more agile than you, hm?"

"Bastard."

"Shall I help you get into the part?" Aomine places his hands on either side of his face and rapidly opens and closes them while intoning, "Warning. Warning. Idiot ahead. Idiot ahead."

"You've said enough!" Crimson eyes promising death and dismemberment, Kagami hisses and jumps on Aomine. They begin to wrestle, each temporarily gaining the upper hand before it switches back to the other.

Kise watches them with a kind of horrified fascination. Like reality TV, you want to look away, but you're sucked in and unable to escape, even though you know noting good can come from it. He feels Kuroko come stand beside him, so close their arms and legs brush against each other.

"Um, Kurokocchi, just to make sure," he begins hesitantly, eyes still riveted on the bickering, brawling pair, "that's not the kind of relationship you want to have with _me_, is it?"

"No, no it isn't. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun's relationship is unique." Kuroko glances up at him, amused at the question.

Kise sighs, relieved at the answer. "Good, that's good." He fidgets nervously, and blurts out, "Do you want to go get a vanilla shake? After we leave here? With me, I mean, obviously not by yourself."

He's kind of rambling by the time he's done. Kuroko finds it sweet and almost unbearably adorable, but he doesn't think Kise would appreciate being thought of that way. So he just smiles, a slow, warm, amazingly happy smile, and nods.

"I would like that, Kise-kun. I would like that, very much."

"Right, okay." Kise blows out the deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. He still doesn't know if he can return Kuroko's feelings, but he's starting to think the possibility is definitely there. He for sure knows he doesn't want to part with the other man, not just yet. And, he has to admit as he sneaks a look from out of the corner of his eye, Kuroko really is very, very cute. With his slim, toned body, and winter-touched eyes that match the color of his hair, he is much more attractive than many of the girls Kise has dated. He grins, "Then, let's go separate the terrible twosome over there so we can jet, alright? I'll take Aominecchi. Kagamicchi's all yours."

Kuroko nods again, and they wade into the fray, each one's thoughts already turning to what comes after and hoping they can muddle through it all without damaging the precious bond they share. The future seems promising, though. Very, very promising.

Fin


End file.
